1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle side airbag apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 3805404 describes a structure in which a rear seat side airbag apparatus is provided inside each of seat side portions that are arranged on both sides of a split-folding seatback and are fixed to a vehicle body.
However, in the related art described above, if a seat frame that is disposed inside the seat side portion is made of resin, it is required to prevent the seat frame from breaking or flying in the event of a side collision. It is conceivable to use a metal casing as a casing that accommodates the airbag. However, if the metal casing is used, there is a possibility that a portion of the casing comes into contact with a lumbar region (iliac position) of a seated occupant through a seat frame or a seat pad in the event of the side collision. Therefore, the related art described above leaves room for improvement.